1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tying mechanism in a hay baler for producing rolled bales, of the type having a shaping chamber into which the hay introduced in the form of a sheet is wound on itself around a longitudinal axis. The tying mechanism has two distributors for twine. The distributors each have a tie output and are mounted to swivel under the action of control means to perform a reciprocating movement along the shaping chamber from a rest position near one end of the chamber to an end of tying position near the opposite end of the chamber.
2. Related Art
French patent publication No. A 2 457 636 describes a tying mechanism which has two twine distributors, each of which can be moved in a reciprocating movement and in which a control device moves these distributors in opposite directions so that the twines are interlaced. Two cutting knives cut the twine coming out of the distributors after the tying of the bale during the return of the distributors to their rest position.
This tying mechanism makes it possible to obtain a bale whose stability of shape allows unloading and handling operations.